Pimped Away
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Kyo has been pimped away to Stephanie and her bestfriend Zoe! Kyo must indure insanity and randomness as the trio bash Yuki, go ice skating and sit on the curb. But in the end, who does Kyo propose to?


**A/N:**

**Uhh… yeah. This one's for us, Zoe!**

**STEPHANIE IS ME! Gasp! That's my real name! I MUST UTTER IT FOR SAKE OF THE FIC!**

**Warnings: Pimping and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own Zoe, but not Fruits Basket.**

**IT'S ONESHOT WEDNESDAY!**

It was a bright Winter morning when Stephanie burst in the door of Zoe's home. Zoe looked up at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD GUESS WHO RANDOMLY AND MAGICALLY APPEARD ON MY DOORSTEP AND CAN BE PIMPED BETWEEN US BOTH?"

"…Yuki Sohma?"

"NO FOOL! KYO!"

"Double, ultra, triple, special, gasp on a stick!" Gasped Zoe, slapping her forehead and raised from her seat, "Let us go to your doorstep and become pimped!"

"Yay!"

So Zoe and Stephanie randomly walked to her house, where Kyo was just standing around.

"Yo" He said, noticing two insane, crazy girls, "Is this the doorstep of… Stephanie?"

"YES DAMMIT!" Screamed Stephanie at the top of her lungs, waving her hands around, "Attack hug!" She jumped on him and expected him to turn into a cat… but he didn't.

"I know why this had happened," Said Zoe, feeling sort of jealous that Stephanie was hanging off Kyo and she wasn't, "This is the 3rd dimension. Kyo is from the 2nd. Curses don't work here, if they come from the TV"

"Okay" Said Kyo, because he didn't really understand what was going on, "Lets go do something random, insane and perverted all in one shot, Stephanie!"

"WAIT!" Hollered Stephanie, "As much as I want your sexy body all to myself, it would be unfair not to allow Zoe to come, as I dragged her all the way here"

"So in other words, your gonna pimp me between you two?"

"Yes Kyo, you are now the pimp of my house"

"I feel some what special"

"So you bloody well should!" Zoe interrupted rudely, wagging her finger, "Oh crap, I just wagged my finger at the hottest guy in telly. What the hell as gotten into me?"

Zoe then had a spazz attack and Stephanie had to fezz push her. Then, she stopped and hugged Kyo randomly.

"Okay. Lets… uhh… I dunno, gang bash Yuki?" Kyo suggested, because what they were doing wasn't very interesting. What were they doing? Sitting on the curb.

"Yay! I hate Yuki so bad!" Stephanie said, slapping Kyo's back really hard. He coughed up a hair ball in response.

Zoe laughed and said, "I love Yuki"

Kyo and Stephanie stared blankly before scooting away from the weird girl called Zoe. But, in the end, she was joking.

"Bash!" Zoe cried, when they saw Yuki walking around aimlessly. They withdrew sticks and hit him, as well as threw cheese at his stupid mouse head. Yuki then was defeated by them, but Kyo just said he did it so he could become part of the 12 zodiac.

"Ha," He said, " I win!"

Yeah, so then they went ice skating, just to top the day off.

"Ice!" Zoe cried, when they saw the ice, icing around aimlessly. But, Stephanie realized that made to sense, so she told Kyo to ignore her for ever.

Kyo fell onto the ice, so he damned it.

"Damn you!" He said.

"May I damn it with you, Kyo?" Stephanie asked, because she likes to damn things.

"Yes, you can"

"DAMN YOU"

Then, they went back to Stephanie's doorstep where they found the sweet, orange haired teen early that morning. They were depressed, angsty and sad at the same time (same thing).

"I have to leave now," Kyo said angstly, staring at his feet, "So I figure this is a good time to ask… will you marry me!"

":OMGWTFBBQAKITO!" Exclaimed Stephanie, waving her hands around, as Zoe ran home crying, "Of course, of course! Now my new title is 'The Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma'!"

"No, T.eh sounds much better."

"Okay. I'll make it that then!"

"And Zoe, you can be my long lost half sister twice removed" Kyo said, so Zoe didn't feel bad. Zoe heard him all they way at her house, Yay!

Then, Kyo randomly disappeared. Zoe and Stephanie mourned for the next week, but then got over it because they knew he would return for them.

Or… so they thought.

**A/N:**

**Yay! No Madison to steal and try to be pimped away too!**

**Kidding, Madison!**

**Yay, review if you liked my insanity! **


End file.
